gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam
The LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam is a mobile suit based on the ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour developed by the mysterious organization known as Librarian Works, and it first appeared in the photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. It is initially piloted by a carbon human clone of Gud Vair but later given to Elijah Kiel. The 'LV' in the suit's model code stands for 'Librarian Vent'. Technology & Combat Characteristics Vent Saviour is a rare mobile suit for Librarian Works as unlike the others, it is based on one of ZAFT's Second Stage Series mobile suits. Development of it was made possible as an organization close to the Librarian was in possession of the ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour. 'Vent' means 'wind' in french, and is a reference to the suit's enhanced atmospheric flight capabilities. The wings, originally on the "Amfortas" plasma beam cannons, are moved to the shoulders. As a result, the wings in MA Mode are now positioned lower, allowing for more efficient generation of lift. The wings can be deployed horizontally for stability during flight in MS Mode. Vent Saviour also has a new sensor with improved atmospheric sensing system mounted in the head, and its armor uses lighter materials, leading to a drop in weight without sacrificing any defensive strength. Vent Saviour has the same armaments as the Proto-Saviour, and like most Librarian's MS, it has a hardpoint for Striker Packs on its back. However, it does not have its own Striker Pack, and has to rely on Striker Packs designed for other Librarian's MS. One of the Striker Packs that is extremely useful for Vent Saviour is the "Maga no Ikutachi" striker as the Mirage Colloid particles on it can be manipulated to reduce air resistance.SEED Vs Astray Chapter 8 Even with the striker pack, Vent Saviour can still transform between its different modes.SEED Vs Astray Chapter 12 While the Proto-Saviour and the Saviour Gundam have two different modes, MS and MA Mode, Vent Saviour has three modes, MS, MA and Fatum Mode. The Fatum Mode is simply the "Amfortas" plasma beam cannons positioned over the shoulders with the suit's wings deployed. This mode combines stable flight performance with high attack power, and is Vent Saviour's characteristic feature. After the MS was passed over to Elijah, its control was customized to suit his preference and the Librarian's mark on the suit was replaced by Serpent Tail's. A limiter was also put in place as Elijah's body could not handle the stress caused by the suit's high speed, and this restricted some of Vent Saviour's capabilities. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :A pair of MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns are mounted in the mobile suit's head and are usable in MS and Fatum Modes. They are mainly used for intercepting incoming missiles and for suppressive fire. ;*MA-M941 "Vajra" Beam Saber :The main close combat armament of the Vent Saviour are two MA-M941 "Vajra" beam sabers that are usable in MS and Fatum Modes. Originally stored in the shoulders of the Proto-Saviour, the "Vajra" are moved to the backpack to make room for the wings. ;*MA-BAR70 High-energy Beam Rifle :A custom beam rifle used by the Vent Saviour, it is developed based on Freedom and Justice Gundam's beam rifle. In MS and Fatum Modes, the beam rifle is handheld when in use and stored on the rear skirt when not needed. In MA Mode, it is mounted on the purple-gray section of the left shoulder armor and can be fired in that manner. The beam rifle serves as the MS Mode's main weapon and is a secondary weapon when in MA Mode. ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" Machine Gun :Shell firing weapons of the Vent Saviour's MA Mode and serve the same purpose as the CIWS. The pair of "Picus" machine guns are located on the backpack cowl that covers the Vent Saviour's head in MA Mode. ;*M106 "Amfortas" Plasma Beam Cannon :Vent Saviour's most powerful ranged beam weaponry, the pair of beam cannons are attached to the suit's backpack and are movable. They can be used in all three modes, and are positioned under the shoulders in MS Mode, over the shoulders in Fatum Mode, and always facing forward in MA Mode. They serve as the MA Mode's main weapon and are improved version of ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannons with better energy conversion rate, etc. Unlike the "Balaena", which can only be utilized by nuclear reactor powered mobile suits, the "Amfortas" is designed for use by battery powered mobile suits. ;*MA-7B "Super Fortis" Beam Cannon :Improved version of the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam's MA-4B "Fortis" beam cannons, a pair of this beam cannons are mounted above the "Amfortas" plasma beam cannons and are usable in all three modes. They are adjusted for use by a battery powered mobile suit, and inherited the output and rapid fire capability of the "Fortis". ;*MMI-RD11 Aerodynamic Shield :The main defensive armament of the suit, the shield has auxiliary wings on the surface and an aerodynamic form to assist in controlling the machine and for reducing aerial resistance respectively when flying in MA Mode. It is anti-beam coated to protect against beam attacks. It can be mounted on the left forearm or handheld when in MS Mode. In MA Mode, it is mounted on the torso and can help to protect the cockpit from attacks below. When viewed from the angle of aerial resistance, the Vent Saviour should not transform into the MA Mode if the shield is destroyed. ;*"Maga no Ikutachi" Energy Absorption Claw :Mounted on the "Maga no Ikutachi" striker pack, which is equipped onto Elijah's Vent Saviour for better flight performance. In combat, the claws releases colloid particles to cover the area surrounding the suit and through the use of mirage colloid related technology, forcefully discharge the electrical energy from the batteries of enemy mobile suits that stepped into this field. This not only disable the enemy unit but also recharge the suit's own battery. Direct contact with the enemy however does quicken the process. When required, the claws can also function as large pincers for crushing enemy units. ;*"Magashira no Hoko" Harpoon :Another weapon of the "Maga no Ikutachi" striker pack, the pair of harpoons are equipped with Phase Shift technology and thus can penetrate virtually any armor. Each harpoon is attached to a cable for power, this cable also allows for the altering of the harpoon's trajectory and its recovery after firing. Special Equipment & Features ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor ;*Striker Pack System ;*Fatum Mode :Developed based on operating data of the ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam's Fatum-01, the Vent Saviour transforms into this mode by simply positioning the "Amfortas" Plasma Beam Cannons over the shoulders and deploying the wings simultaneously. Although this mode's flight speed is inferior to the MA Mode, it still retains a stable flight performance. The mode also gives the suit's arms a wider movement range as compared to having the plasma beam cannons mounted under the shoulder when in MS Mode. Overall, the Fatum Mode can be seen as a successful combination of the MA Mode's aerial mobility with the MS Mode's versatility, particularly its close combat capabilities. History As members of the Serpent Tail (except Gai Murakumo) was in Orb Union, the Librarian Works sent out the carbon human Gud Vair and his Vent Saviour to attack them. Gud announced his arrival to Elijah Kiel, badly shocking him. The meeting was however interrupted by the arrival of Orb's MVF-M11C Murasames and Gud left, promising that he would be back.SEED Vs Astray Chapter 3 A few days later, they met again and a battle started after Elijah refused to join him. During the fight, Elijah successful tricked Gud and landed a few attacks on Vent Saviour, slightly damaging it. Pleased that Elijah's skill had improved, Gud then tricked him into opening the cockpit door and hijacked Elijah's ZGMF-1001 Elijah's ZAKU Phantom so that he could escape from Librarian Works. Gud left Elijah with the Vent Saviour, enabling him to be better equipped to deal with Librarian Works.SEED Vs Astray Chapter 5 After the battle, Serpent Tail brought the Vent Saviour to Lowe Guele for repairs and to customize it for Elijah's use. Elijah later used the Vent Saviour equipped with Maga no Ikutachi Striker to assist the defected Lily Thevalley clone in her battle against 4 LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundams.SEED Vs Astray Chapter 12 Picture Gallery Gunpla 1-100 Vent Saviour Gundam.jpg|1/100 LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam (2009): box art Vent_Savior_Gundam_model.jpg|1/100 Vent Saviour LU-2GMF-X235_Vent_Savior_Gundam_Fighter_Mode.jpg|1/100 Vent Saviour MA Mode Gundam_1_100_Scale_Model_Kit_-_Vent_Saviour_Gundam_LV-ZGMF-X23S.jpg|1/100 LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam Details Notes & Trivia *In the story Vent Saviour can transform with the Striker Pack on, but the model kit cannot replicate this ability. References Vent Saviour Gundam Gundam SEED Astray.jpg|Profile on official website Vent Saviour Gundam0.jpg|Details from magazine scan External links *LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour Gundam on MAHQ *Vent Saviour Details from Official SEED vs Astray site